memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Requital
|]]| pages=323-360| date=2375| |}} Reese, the Starfleet soldier that Captain Sisko met on AR-558, joins the crew of the ''Defiant as it fights in the final battle of the Dominion War, but his desire for revenge for those killed at AR-558 threatens to end more lives. Summary References Characters :Julian Bashir • Ezri Dax • Ekoor • Etana Kol • Female Changeling • Kira Nerys • Martok • Neral • Nog • Odo • • William Ross • Benjamin Sisko • Worf • Damar • • Dukat • Vic Fontaine • Elim Garak • Hranok • Kellin • Declan Keogh • Nadia Larkin • Loomis • Douglas MacArthur • McGreevey • Miles O'Brien • • Jean-Luc Picard/Locutus • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Storil • Vargas Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Cardassia • Deep Space 9 • Operations center • Promenade • Starbase 235 • Station commander's office • Wardroom AR-558 • Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Chin'toka • Delta Quadrant • Dominion Headquarters • Empok Nor • Golden Gate Bridge • Kendra Province • Las Vegas • New Founder homeworld • Qo'noS • Quark's • Risa • San Francisco • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Headquarters • Terok Nor • Vic's lounge • Wolf 359 • Yolja River Starships and vehicles : ( ) Breen warship • • Jem'Hadar fighter • • • • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Breen • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Trill • Vorta Borg • Pah-wraith • Tzenkethi States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Breen Confederacy • Dominion • Federation Alliance • Founder • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Borg Collective • Cardassian Liberation Front • Cult of the Pah-wraiths • Section 31 • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Intelligence Other references :after action report • Allied Tribunal • attack wing • Battle of Cardassia • Battle of Wolf 359 • biosynthetic limb • breakfast • Chancellor • combadge • communications array • disruptor • Dominion War • Dominion War Accords • Emissary of the Prophets • escape pod • Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire • French onion soup · genocide • Great Link • hecapate • Houdini • kar'takin • ketracel-white • mess hall • morphogenic virus • orb • orbital weapon platform • phaser bank • phaser rifle • Praetor • quantum torpedo • Raid on San Francisco • refrigeration suit • Shangri-La • site-to-site transporter • Skeleton crew • solid • targ • Telluridian synthale • transparent aluminum • tube grub • Tzenkethi War • vocoder • war crime • World War II Appendices *The names of the Vulcan captain (Storil) and the Bolian lieutenant (Hranok) of the Saratoga are from the novelization of "Emissary". Related stories *This novel takes place during the events of the series finale "What You Leave Behind". The events of "Emissary", "The Siege of AR-558" and "The Changing Face of Evil" are mentioned. Timeline | prevdate1=The Siege of AR-558| nextdate1=Timeless| }} Category:DS9 short stories